yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YuGiOh NG
YuGiOh NG (Next Generation) is a Yugioh fanfiction set approx 60 years following the final events of the Zexal series. Characters YuGiOh NG main characters: Ash Yuso: Age: 11 (flashback) 14 (first appearence) 20 (6 years later) Birth Date: August 3rd Height: 11 y/o: 4 ft 6 inches 14 y/o: 5 ft 1/2 inches 20 y/o: 5 ft 8 Weight: 11 y/o: Unknown 14 y/o: 71 lbs 20 y/o: 121 lbs Gender: Male Blood Type: Unknown Favorite Food: Potato Chips Least Favorite Food: Spinach Relatives: Adoptive single mother Appearence: Ash is short and thin, with long moppy ginger red hair and hazel eyes as a child, similar but longer hair as a teen, and a mohawk as an adult, and wears a school uniform (collar shirt and cargo shorts/pants, color varying) as a child and teen, and a white tank top and red gym shorts as an adult. He has acne as a teen, and a goatee as an adult. As an adult, he has a criminal mark under his right eye (a triangle), and a dot on his forehead towards the left, as well as a skull tattoo on his right bicep, he uses a Yusei Fudo Hybrid duel disk and wears glasses. Voice: As a child, Ash has a high and whiney sounding voice, which slightly deepens as a teen. As an adult his voice is somewhat scratchy and very deep, and does not sound confident at all until adulthood. Personality: As a child, Ash is snobby, egotiscal and overconfident, and cannot accept losing well at all, often crying when he does. He gains maturity as a teen, but seems to care about almost nothing. As an adult he becomes more caring, but can still been considered selfish to an extent. He is considered average intellectually, and shy his whole life. Backstory: Ash was bullied most of his life for lack of interest in sports, psychical activiates and friends as well as being shy, finding solace in duel monsters and other card/dice/board games while being raised by an adoptive single mother. At 11, he had won several minor and placed well in a few major 13 and under duel monsters events, and became a favorite at the national championship after winning a regional championship and placing in the top 5 in 2 others that year as well as being 15th in the previous nationals, but ended up being defeated by 3 duelists he thought inferior to himself, and retired from duel monsters saying that he wanted to wait to play again until he could use a duel disk legally (13+), but really was just frustrated. He returned a few months later but never won a big tournament again until where the story picks up live, and even not until later into that. - Sara Aniriki Age: 15 (first appearance) 21 (6 years later) Birth date: Febuary 19th Height: 15 y/o: 5ft 2 21 y/o: 5 ft 5 Weight: 15 y/o: 79 lbs 21 y/o: 101 lbs Gender: Female Blood Type: Unknown Favorite Food: French Fries Least Favorite Food: Broccoli Relatives: Step-mother father step-sister Appearence: Sara is petite with shoulder-length flaming red hair and green eyes and wears a school uniform (collar shirt and skirt, colors varying) as a teen and a black crop top and short shorts as an adult, and freckles on her forehead. She uses a Yusei Fudo hybrid duel disk and wears glasses. Voice: as a teen and adult, she has a low-pithced, scratchy voice. Personality: As a teen, she is an outcast and shy, so in a way unifing with Ash, and after getting to know him develops a crush on him, but grows out of it as an adult. she is uptight as an adult but still friendly, as opposed to more loose as a teen. Backstory: Like Ash, sara was bullied and had no friends, but didn't play duel monsters, only board games, unti Ash taught her how to play to get her mind off her parents divorce and meeting her new step mother and sister, and never competed in a tournament before the story goes live. - Jose Pichardo: Age: 10 (flashback) 14 (first appearance) 20 (6 years later) Birth date: May 1st Height: 10 y/o: 4'6" 14 y/o: 5'2" 20 y/o: 5'9" 1/2 Weight: unknown at all times, but usually overweight appearing Gender: Male Blood Type: Unknown Favorite Food: Cake Least Favorite Food: Celary Relatives: Legal guardian Appearence: short and stocky, with a light brown afro and acne his whole life, with hazel eyes, as a teen he wears the same school uniform as ash, and wears a similar outfit as an adult, wears contact lenses and uses a yusei fudo hybrid duel disk. as an adult, he has a criminal mark as an z on his forehead. Voice: he has a spanish accent Personality: he is picked on for his weight, making him introverted with people other then ash and sara. backstory: not much is known, other then he was taken away from his real family because they were criminals. - Zack Jonas No information known, other then having a mullet and blonde hair, red eyes and acne, as well as a criminal mark on his forehead, a z and a tatto on his back like a cross and that he was bad at duel monsters before learning. He is Ash' rival and goes to the same school as a teen. - Plot In this era, after all other yugioh series by a lot, duelists start with 6000 lp and either normal duel, or duel while riding on runners, but with no speed counters or turbo duel rules, just for the thrill of riding (must be 17+ to ride legally). Fusion, Contact Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summons are performed, as all previous one-of-a-kind cards are now accessible like regular cards. Season 1: Arc 1: School Days This arc (about 20 episodes or chapters) is just the day-to-day events of the main characters, dueling each other and minor characters, plus Ash' class strugles. Arc 2: 'Mystery Duelists' Mysterious cloaked duelists are entered in a regional tournament and stealing everyone's souls in shadow games during it. The group and Zack enter, and Zack and Jose lose their souls, but Ash defeats one in the finals after a grueling tournament, winning the tournament and freeing the lost souls. The source of them is still unknown. Arc 3: Nationals After some flashbacks of Ash' and the others past, they enter nationals and duel vs minor characters, and Zack wins the tournament. Season 2: Arc 1: The Reunion 6 years after the events of season 1, the group is reuinted with zack, as the chosen 4 to save the world from the mystery duelists leader, who has returned with his minions. After beating many, the leaders identity is revealed as Jose' legal guardian after this arc ends. Arc 2: Tracking him down This arc is spent following Jose' legal guardian; Cesar, across the country, defeating minions along the way. Arc 3: Different Dimension Cesar sends the old high school with the group and current students in it to another dimension. After everyone but Ash being brainwashed, he beats everyone, cesar included, to escape, but Ash is traped back in the dimension. Season 3: Arc 1: The return Somehow, unexplainably, Ash returns from the other dimension in a space pod, but he ash been corrupted by the spirit of an evil version of Raviel, lord of phantasams, his deck has changed, and his skin has gone pale and tattoos have apeared. This arc explains all of this. Arc 2: 'Ash's conquest' Ash is now evil, and trying to take over the world, stealing souls everywhere. The group tracks him down, and he duels Zack, stealing his soul, and in en emotional moment, Sara dives in after him, confessing her love to zack. Jose tries to stop ash, but he corrupts him to join his side. At the end, with the power of 4 duel monsters players, Ash is turned back. Arc 3: Revival Ash, guilty for what he has done, despite everyone returning, dies via falling off a cliff, but is revived to save the world from a new evil. Arc 4: A new evil details coming soon. Episode Transcripts Season1/Arc1/Episode 1: "My name is Ash Yuso" *high school cafetiria, food fights, yelling, screaming, the like* Jose walks up to Ash and Sara playing a game of duel monsters Jose: Hola amigos, que paso? (Translation: Hello friends, what's up?) Ash: Oh, hi Jose. I'm just teaching Sara how to duel. Sara: *frustrated tone* And it's reallly hard... *light facetable* Jose: *sits down next to them* Not once ya learn it! *thumbs nose* Ash: *While playing with the cards* And with my combined attack power of La Jinn and Beta the Magnet Warrior, your life points drop to zero. Jose: Wow Ash, your the best at dueling! Ash: Thank you, I do what i can. *Zack barges in, and points at ash* Zack: You think you are the best at dueling? Fat chance, I'm a regional champion. Jose: Coool offf... Zack: I challenge you to a duel to see who is really better, but there's a catch. The winner gets the loser's rarest card. Ash: Uhhhh...I'll do it! I wager my Mist Worm. Zack: And I wager my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Everyone gathers around, Jose and Sara wish ash luck and they shuffle each other's decks alone at a table* Everyone: Fight! 6000 Life point counters appear Zack: Ladies first. Crowd: Ooooh! Ash: Hmph. I'll start by playing La Jinn, Genie of the lamp in attack mode. Zack: And I'll see your La Jinn, and raise it with my goblin attack force. Strike! *Ash loses 500 life points and la jinn is destroyed, goblin force goes into defense mode* Ash: I summon my Enraged Battle Ox, he rips right through your defense with his power, and since your goblins, well, don't have any, you take 1700 points of damage and lose your goblins. *Zack 4300-Ash 5500* Ash: A face down and that'll do. Zack: Punk. I play Big Piece Golem since I have no monsters and you do. Ash: I don't think so. I play trap hole, which destroys one summoned monster. Zack: Dammit! Just go! Ash: Hehe. My ox is a little lonely, so I'll give him a friend. Vorse Raider. Attack! *points at Zack* *Zack 500-Ash5500* Ash: Now I use them to Exceed summon Steelswarm Roach! Ya go. Zack: Now I activate polymerization to fuse my 3 blue eyes and summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Sara and Jose: Oh no! Ash: For a "regional champion" I'd expect better. You see by tossing 2 materials, my roach can kill your blue yes. Go now roach, attack him and end this! *Zack's life points reach zero, he collapses, cards of his fly all over.* Ash: I'll take this *He takes Zack's Blue Eyes Ultimate and shuffles it into his deck* Ash: Good duel. Jose and Sara: Hooray! *Jose and Sara pat him on the back, when sara touches him he turns red, unnoticed by anyone* Zack: You lucky punk! You must have cheated somehow! But just becaue I lose, doesn't mean I can't beat you. Let's fight! Ash: I won't back down like a wimp this time! Hold my cards *hands his cards to jose, and money to sara* *Both roll up sleeves, and meet in the middle of the cafetiria, again surronded by onlookers.* Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight! Zack: You gon' down. Ash: We'll see. Everyone: Fight! *Both put their fists up and charge at each other, Ash goes to punch Zack in the groin but is blocked and hit extremely hard in the face* Ash: Aaaaahhhh!!! Zack: No mercy! Jose and Sara: Stop! Crowd: No! *Ash, now scraped up and blood on his lip and nose, slightly tearing up, goes back at Zack only to get kicked in the groin, then punched in the stomach and face again, extremely hard, and as he is falling back, kicked in the face* Ash: Uuuuhhhhh.... Zack: My work here is done. See you in algebra biotch. Sara: Scumbag! Zack: If you weren't a girl.... *Zack walks out, crowd leaves and Sara and Jose go up to a beaten and bloodied Ash on the ground.* *That night, bandaged up in bed, Ash has nightmares of the fight. Ash: I'll get him... - Season1/Arc1/Episode2: "Duel Disk, go!" *school building, hallway* Ash (breaking the fourth wall): Finally back. Feels odd. Can't believe Zack got me suspened for a week. Anyway, I got my fisrt duel disk today! *shows a yusei fudo hyrbid duel disk* can't wait to test it out. Ash (regular): Hey Luc, what's up? Short kid with moppy orange hair (Luc): I heard you got a duel disk, huh? I challenge you to duel, after school. I can't lose, I'm psychic. *Later that day, schoolyard* *crowd surrounds the duelists, jose, sara and zack not present* Both: Duel Disk, go! Luc: I'll- Ash: Me first! Me first! Luc: Idiot. Ash: X-Head Cannon kicking things off. Then I'll put a face down card in play. Go ahead. Ash: Holograms! Awesome! Luc: Amatuer. I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next I play Upstart goblin to draw a card and give you 1000 life points and place a monster in face down defense. Now go ahead and summon your Y-Dragon Head. Ash: How did you know? I summon Y-Dragon Head. Take down dat defense. Luc: Marshmallon! You can't kill him in battle, and you lose 1000 points. *Many turns later* *Luc has 6 cards in his deck and swords of revealing light up, Ash has VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. Ash 3100-Luc 650* Luc: Fool! I need one more piece to Exodia; the left arm, and I shall win. Ash: It's the last card in your deck. Hopefully. Luc: It's the forth, so by discarding 3 with ryko, lightsworn hunter, I will then play jar of greed to draw it. Just surrender now! Ash: I-i-i....Won't! Luc: I discard, Upstart Goblin. Phantom Skyblaster. And...LEFT ARM OF EXODIA!? Ash: Haha! I win! Luc: Dammit Episode 3 comign soon. Fast-forward, I got the Idea for some later episodes and am doing them now. Season2/Arc3/Episode21 (of arc, 54th of season) "Playing for keeps part 1" *Distorted dimension, "high school" rooftop. It is the night sky with a few stars, but the sun is out, not the moon. It is snowing in 93 degrees.* Ash: Cesar! It's over, time for our match. Cesar: I cannot believe you defeated my minions *motions to bodies of Ash' friends*, but you won't win this shadow game! *fire appears in the shape of a creature around them*, you lose, your gone. Both: All in! *Cesar' Chaos duel disk and Ash' hybrid activate* Cesar: I'll start with Gil Garth and a face down. Ash: I Summon lord of d., and play flute of summoning d. to summon 2 Blue Eyes from my hand! Looks like I win! Attack! Cesar: *smirks* Mirror Force. Ash: That didn't work out as expected! Cesar: I play another Gil garth, and strike you with both. (Cesar 6000-Ash 2400) Ash: I play Vorse Raider, attack gil garth. One face down. Cesar: I play monster reborn to revive gil garth and summon newdoria. Now I sacrifice all 3 to summon, Raviel Lord of Phantasams! Strike him down and end this duel! To be continued....